Various oral care implements, such as toothbrushes, dental trays, and dental strips, are conventionally known. Such implements often act as a carrier for a dentifrice, which may be provided as a paste, gel, powder, liquid or some other composition. It is also conventionally known to provide one or more active ingredients in the dentifrice to achieve different oral health benefits. For example, conventional dentifrices may include ingredients that freshen breath, others that enhance tooth whitening, and/or still others that kill bacteria. However, it would be desirable to provide an oral care implement that can provide oral health benefits in addition to the separate dentifrice or without the requirement for the separate dentifrice.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an oral care implement that provides oral health benefits without or in addition to a dentifrice solution.
For example, there is a need in the art for an oral care implement that can generate ions in the head of the toothbrush, which may be used to promote oral health from within the oral cavity.